Confesiones de un corazón adolescente
by Valgor
Summary: Sasuke ha estado guardando por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Naruto y siente que ya es hora de decírselo. Pero el camino hacia el amor no será tan fácil como cree. [Sasunaru] Dejen reviews! Apenas va el cap 1
1. Una invitación a cenar

Hola gente! Pues aquí les dejo mi primer fanfic Sasunaru después de mucho tiempo de haberme decidido a hacer uno (como un mes u, jejejejeje. Pero ya saben, tarea, escuela, flojera, amigos... como q' el mundo conspira en contra de que haga Sasunaru XD). Pues espero les guste mi pequeña historia y la disfruten mucho aunque sea sólo el primer capítulo, pero prometo subir el sgundo lo más pronto posible, ya que tmbn ando con otra historia en otra parte de esta página y apenas he subido el segundo capítulo de esa P. Déjenme reviews! Quiero saber lo q' piensan! Eso decidirá mi fututro como escritor de Sasunaru, jejejejeje XD

* * *

- ¿Y si me rechaza¿Si me dice que no siente por mí lo mismo que yo por él? Pero… ¡un momento¿Desde cuándo se supone que me importan esas cosas y me pongo sentimental? -. Sasuke miró su reflejo en el río unos momentos antes de responderse.- Desde que lo conocí -. 

Un muchacho de cabello oscuro y piel clara estaba sentado en la orilla del río, viendo pasar el agua y algunos peces que nadaban cerca. El sol no era muy fuerte en esa época del año, pero daba suficiente calor como para que el muchacho llevara puestos sólo un short y una playera delgada y de manga corta. Hacía ya tiempo que estaba sentado a la orilla del río, penando únicamente en una persona: Naruto Usumaki. ¿Qué tendría ese joven rubio que lo hipnotizaba tanto?

- Quizá sean esos ojos azules tan profundos… no puedo dejar de verlos aunque quiera. ¿O será acaso su sonrisa¡Esa expresión zorruna que tiene se me hace siempre tan tierna! -. Sasuke lanzó una piedra al río y vio como rebotaba unas cuantas veces antes de hundirse. Miró entonces su reloj, se levantó y se alejó de ahí, tomando el rumbo a su casa. Ya era algo tarde y su hermano lo esperaría a cenar, y lo mejor era no hacer esperar a Itachi.

**(Mientras tanto, afuera de la casa de Naruto)**

- ¡Adiós Gaara! –gritó el rubió mientras el pelirrojo se alejaba.- ¡Y gracias por el día de hoy, me la pasé bie n! -.

- ¡Hasta luego! –le gritó Gaara a Naruto, haciendo un leve movimiento con la mano y siguiendo su camino. Naruto abrió entonces la puerta de su casa y entró en ella, dejando su chamarra en un perchero y echándose en un sillón.

- ¡Vaya que ese Gaara es un buen tipo a pesar de ser tan serio! A diferencia de Sasuke baka… -dijo Naruto, bajando la vista a la mención de su eterno rival.- No le haría mal ser un poco más amable de vez en cuando. Estoy seguro de que todo Konoha se lo agradecería -.

El muchacho se levantó del sillón y se fue a la cocina en busca de ramen para su cena. Pero al abrir la alacena se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que ¡NO HABÍA RAMEN! Naruto abrió los ojos como platos antes de soltar un tremendo alarido que se escuchó al menos en la mitad de Konoha.

- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooo¡Me he olvidado de comprar el ramen¡Demonios! Ahora tendré que salir a comprar, y con lo cansado que estoy -. Naruto salió de su casa sin tomar su chamarra, al cabo, el día estaba lo suficientemente agradable como para tener que cargarla una vez más.

Naruto corría lo más que podía para alcanzar la tienda antes de que la cerraran, sin fijarse realmente por dónde iba. Tan distraído iba que no vio a alguien que venía de frente y ambas personas chocaron, cayendo Naruto de espaldas y golpeándose un poco la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, lo siento¡Fue mi culpa, lo siento mucho! –dijo Naruto incorporándose lo más rápido posible para ofrecer sus disculpas. Pero al ver quién era la persona que yacía en el suelo, se quedó helado. Sasuke estaba sentado en el piso, sobándose la cadera.

- ¡Maldito seas Usuratonkachi¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? –dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto con algo de furia.

- Discúlpame Sasuke, deja te ayudo a levantarte –dijo Naruto extendiéndole su mano. Sasuke la miró unos instantes dudando y entonces se decidió al fin a tomarla. Sasuke se ruborizó ligeramente al sentir el contacto de la mano de Naruto, tan cálida y suave. Para disimular un poco, Sasuke giró su cara mientras intentaba hablar con Naruto como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa Usuratonkachi? –preguntó Sasuke con el mayor disimulo.

- Voy a comprar ramen, que me he quedado sin nada en mi casa. Espero alcanzar todavía abierta la tienda, si no, tendré que quedarme sin cenar esta noche –respondió Naruto poniendo cara triste ante la mención de la posibilidad de quedarse sin cenar.

- No creo que la alcances abierta, acabo de pasar por ahí hace unos momentos y estaban cerrando ya -.

- ¿Qué¡Noooo¿Y ahora qué haré¡NO CENARÉ RAMEN! –dijo Naruto mientras sendos ríos de lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Sasuke lo miró unos instantes sin saber qué decir. No quería admitirlo, pero le daba lástima ver al pobrecillo Naruto en ese estado. Y entonces, sin saber por qué lo había hecho realmente, dijo algo que nunca creía que diría en su vida.

- ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? Supongo que debe haber suficiente comida para los tres, pero no estoy seguro de tener ramen -.

- ¿Perdón? –dijo Naruto viendo extrañado a Sasuke. ¿Era real lo que había oído, o era producto de su delirio por no comer ramen esa noche?

- Que si quieres venir a mi casa a cenar. No me hagas que te lo repita una y otra vez –dijo Sasuke fingiendo molestia, aunque en realidad estaba nervioso.

- Bueno yo… -. Naruto no sabía qué decir. Era inusitado que Sasuke lo hubiera invitado a cenar, pero pensó que no podía ser tan malo. Aunque se sentiría un poco incómodo en presencia de su hermano. A pesar de que Itachi se hubiera arrepentido de su pasado, seguía siendo incómodo estar con él tras todo lo que habían vivido, sin contar que no todos confiaban en él todavía.

- Bueno, si no quieres lo entiendo. Nos vemos Naruto –dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar. No quería demostrarlo, pero le dolía que Naruto no fuera con él. ¿Por qué debía ser siempre tan malo con él¿Hasta cuándo aprendería a tratarlo con algo de cariño?

- ¡Sasuke, espera! –dijo Naruto tomándolo del hombro y obligándolo a detenerse.- Nunca dije que no fuera a ir, sólo lo estaba pensando -.

- ¿Eso quiere decir…? -.

- Que sí, acepto. Iré a cenar contigo. Pero más te vale que si no tienes ramen, tengas algo lo suficientemente rico como para sustituirlo, si no, no vuelvo a ir nunca a tu casa¿entendido? –dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a Sasuke y sacando la lengua.

- De acuerdo, como digas –respondió Sasuke esbozando una ligera sonrisa y siguiendo su camino, pero ahora con Naruto a su lado.

- Sólo que… me da algo de pena estar con tu hermano –confesó Naruto bajando un poco la mirada.

- ¿Pena? –dijo Sasuke un poco sorprendido.- ¿Por qué te da pena? -.

- Pues tú sabes… todo lo que pasó cuando era miembro de los Akatsuki. A pesar de que haya regresado y pedido perdón, no es algo tan fácil de olvidar y perdonar. O al menos, no lo es para mí… -.

- ¿Y crees tú que para mí sí fue fácil? –le cuestionó Sasuke. Naruto lo miró y guardó silencio. "Estoy siendo muy egoísta, no pensé en el pasado de Sasuke" pensó el rubio un tanto apenado.

- Lo siento, yo no… -.

- No importa ya. Olvídalo -.

- Pero en serio Sasuke, perdón por haber dicho que… -.

- Te dije que lo olvidaras Usuratonkachi. No vayas a arruinarme la cena por algo así -.

- Está bien Sasuke- respondió Naruto un tanto apenado. Ojalá nunca hubiera dicho nada al respecto de Itachi.

- ¿Cómo pudiste haber olvidado comprar ramen? –dijo Sasuke tras unos momentos, rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos. A pesar de que siempre actuara fríamente ante Naruto, ese silencio le era insoportable.

- Es que… pues salí con Gaara unas horas y me olvidé por completo de lo que tenía que hacer –respondió el rubio rascándose la cabeza y sacando la lengua. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros; la cara de ingenuo que Naruto solía poner le fascinaba.

- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde fuiste con Gaara? -. Sasuke no podía evitar sentir un tanto de celos. Sabía que Naruto no era suyo todavía, pero no soportaba la idea de que fuera de alguien más.

- Pues al cine, nada más. No habló mucho durante la película –se quejó Naruto,- pero pues al menos escogió una un tanto entretenida. Pero hubiera sido mejor si pudiéramos haber hablado. Ya sabes que eso de estar callado no se me da mucho -.

- Pero se supone que uno va al cine a ver la película, no a platicar Usuratonkachi. En serio que eres un dobe -.

- ¡Cállate ya Sasuke! Me molesta que siempre me digas así -.

- Ok, ok…. Me saliste más delicadito de lo que creí. No creí que te fueras a poner así por tan poca cosa. Además, te lo digo a diario Usuratonkachi¿cuál es el problema entonces? -.

- Que ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, y creo que merezco un poco de respeto¿no lo crees? -. Naruto se había ruborizado un poco al responderle a Sasuke.

- Está bien, quizá tengas razón Usuratonkachi –le respondió Sasuke, tratando de hacer caso omiso de la mirada fulminante de Naruto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre así con el pobre de Naruto? Bien sabía que no todos en la aldea lo querían, y eso ya era suficiente como para además tener que soportar esas frases por parte del que se suponía era su mejor amigo, o sea, él.

Tras unos momentos en más silencio, extraño en Naruto e incómodo para Sasuke, finalmente llegaron a la casa de éste último. Se veían las luces de dentro encendidas y un ligero aroma de comida flotaba en el ambiente. Seguramente Itachi estaba terminando de preparar la cena.

- Bien Naruto, ya estamos aquí –dijo Sasuke acercándose y abriendo la puerta de su casa.- Después de ti -. Naruto entró a la casa de Sasuke con algo de nerviosismo, y Sasuke detrás de él, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

¿Y qué dicen¿Puedo seguir viviendo o me matan de una vez por lo q' escribo? Jejejejejejeje XD Espero les haya gustado, sé q' apenas va empezando y aún no hay cosas interesantes, pero eso va poco a poco, jejejejeje. Ya iremos viendo en los siguientes capítulos cómo se va desarrollando la historia y a ver si se pone mejor (oraré a los dioses del Yaoi por su iluminación divina para que me ayuden con esto, jejejeje XD). Nos vemos gente, espero sus reviews! 


	2. Cenas y tormentas

Hola gente! Pues aquí estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo de este fic! Sorry la tardanza, pero no tenía tiempo u jejeje La maldita escuela no me deja ¬¬ Pero bueno, lo importante es q' está terminado! Jejejeje Y ahora viene la sección de... Responder a los reviews! Por cierto, mil garcias por dejarlos, los adoro a todos!

**hermi18**: Pues sí, sí tengo más historias por ahí, pero están en otro géneros. Pero una de ellas tmbn es Yaoi! (o bueno, creo q' le llaman Slash cuando no es anime, eso me dijeron... como sea u). A ver si las ves y me dices q' onda con ellas. Y en cuanto a Itachi... verás en éste capítulo cuál es su actitud... aunq' quizá sea un poco predecible, jejeje.

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU**: Itachi tras Naruto... suena interesante, no? Supongo q' le pondrá sabor a la historia, jejejeje. Pero sí... yo también creo a Sasuke capz de matar por su Naru-chan. Quizá lo haga... pero veamos primero que hace el amigo Itachi.

**estherkyubi**: Muchas gracias por el comentario, q' bueno q' te gustó! Y si quieres mi mail para el messenger te lo paso, es (Ya sabemos por q' no pongo la dirección como debe de ser... pero espero se entienda P)

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI**: Pues aquí está la continuación, ya no tienes q' esperar más! Ahora la espera será por el tercer cap, jejejeje u

**SimaraNeko**: Cómo sería poner a Gaara tras Naruto además de los hermanos? Supongo que armaría una guerra peor que la Segunda Guerra Mundial, jejejeje. Esa salida iba en plan de amigos... pero puedo reconsiderar las intenciones de Gaara, jejejeje. Y por cierto, soy chico, y muchísmas gracias por el apoyo! Sé q' soy de los pocos que hacen esto... pero alguien debe de hacerlo, jejeje

**HagaRenPotter**: Gracias por dejarme vivir! Ahora te amo! Jejejejeje Así puedo continuar haciendo más Yaoi para el mundo, jejejeje Y parece q' los Dioses del Yaoi me oyeron porq' pude hacer este segundo capítulo... ahora sólo falta ver si me siguen amando ellos e inspirando, jejejejeje u

**maca-chan15**: Sí, Sasunaru! XD Creo q' es lo q' la mayoría desea ver aquí... Jejejejeje De hecho, en lo personal también soy amante del Sasunaru a morir! Adoro a esos dos! No te preocupes, habrá Sasunaru para satisfacer nuestras mentes enfermas y llenas de Yaoi, jejejejeje XD

**Kiomi**: Muchas gracias por el mensajito! Tienes razón hace ilusión el recibirlo y se siente muy bonito! Jejejejeje Espero sigas disfrutando de este fic D

**mistinside**: Gracias por el cumplido y por dejarme con vida! Gente como tú es la q' anima a los hombres como yo a seguir con estas locuras, jejejejeje Y concuerdo 100 contigo... Sasunaru 4 ever! XD Jejejeje

**mahokusweetcandy**: Gracias por el review! En cuanto al lemon... podría darse en el tercer capítulo, o quizá un poco después... pero suena tentador ponerlo, verdad? Jajajajaja

**Nekoi**: Sí, estuvo algo cortito, pero aquí está lo que sigue. Y pues... sólo te diré q' Itachi tendrá un papel interesante en la historia... espera un poco y verás ; )

**Yume**: Gracias por dejarme vivir! Ahora los amo a todos, sí! Soy feliz! Jejejejeje XD Y gracias por rezarle a los Dioses, creo q' te hicieron caso, jejejeje. Ahora, yendo a los comentarios, sí, es muy difícil q' Naruto perdone a Itachi por lo q' hizo... y eso pondrá un poco complejas las cosas entre los dos. En cuanto a Gaara... pues está de visita... supongo, jejejeje. La verdad se me ocurrió que sería interesante meterlo en la historia, además de que me gusta mucho ese personaje, jejejeje. Y pues Itachi no sabe (todavía) q' a su hermano le gusta Naruto... supongo que eso mantendrá las cosas en calma por un momento, jejeje. La verdad no sé hace cuánto tiempo volvió Itachi... pero supongo que con cerca de dos años o dos años y medio es suficiente para que se haya adaptado de nuevo con su hermano, pero no tanto como para que todos lo hayan perdonado, no crees? Pero bueno, supongo q' eso no tiene gran relevancia P Y no te preocupes por Sakura... es más, creo q' debería matarla en esta historia! jejejejeje Muerte a Sakura-basura! Jajajajaja XD

**Hitomy miwa akimoto**: Aquí está, actualizado como querías! ahora puede seguir disfrtando de esta encnatadora historia! (Ay, sí, cómo no! Más bien podrías cerrar la ventana de Internet al verla S Jejejejeje)

**kennich**: Alguien más q' piensa en usar a Gaara de forma interesante! Yeah! Celos a Sasuke? Me gusta como suena, jejejeje Y sí, puedes estar seguro de q' Itachi no será una perita en dulce durante la historia, jejejeje

**Musa Lockheart**: Muchísimas garcias por el apoyo! Aquí está ya la continuación ; )

**yukime souma-chan**: Pues aquí tienes un poco de lo q' va pasando entre nuestros dos apuestos ninjas, jejejejeje. Pero no comas ansias, poco a poco verás lo q' les pasa, Jejejeje. Por cierto, sube tu fic! Me dejaste con la curiosidad de leerlo! Y supongo q' muchos otros también querrán! Espero lo subas, y suerte!

Ahora sí! Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, me fascinó leerlos! Y ahora, con reviews respondidos, podemos pasar a lo q' nos interesa... el segundo capítulo! Q' lo disfruten!

* * *

- ¡Nii san¡Ya llegamos! –dijo Sasuke entrando y quitándose sus tenis. Naruto lo imitó y tomó unas pantuflas que Sasuke le extendió. 

- ¿Llegamos? –se oyó la voz de Itachi desde la cocina.- ¿A que te refieres con lleg…? -. Se detuvo en seco. Itachi había salido de la cocina con un delantal puesto y se había quedado de piedra al ver a Naruto al lado de Sasuke. De entre todas las personas de Konoha, nunca habría pensado ver a Naruto en su casa.

- Buenas noches Itachi-san –dijo Naruto haciendo una reverencia, pero imposibilitado de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Esa situación era un tanto incómoda para él.

- Buenas noches Naruto-kun –dijo Itachi seriamente. Aün no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Qué hay para cenar hermano? –preguntó Sasuke caminando hacia la cocina.

- Arroz con carne. Espero que les guste –dijo mirando pasando su mirada a Naruto. Bien sabía Itachi sobre el maniaco gusto de Naruto por el ramen y se preguntaba si a Naruto le gustaría lo que había preparado.

- Sí, nos gustará –respondió Sasuke sacando un nuevo plato para agregarlo a la mesa. Itachi había preparado la mesa para dos personas, pero ahora era necesario poner un lugar más.

- ¿Por qué no pasas también a la cocina Naruto-kun? –le dijo Itachi. Quería parecer amable, pero sentía que esa noche le costaría trabajo.

- Sí, gracias –respondió Naruto, quien se había quedado en la entrada. Caminó a la cocina con la mirada baja y se sentó en el lugar que Sasuke le había puesto. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no debería haber aceptado la invitación. Pero el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Yo contesto! –dijo Sasuke y salió de la cocina antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, dejando a los incómodos Naruto e Itachi solos en la cocina.

- ¿Y… cómo has estado? –preguntó Itachi tratando de romper el silencio entre los dos.

-Eeee… bien, gracias –respondió Naruto un poco intimidado. Aún recordaba claramente lo que había pasado entre los dos la última vez que habían estado solos.

_**Flashback**_

- Te confesaré algo Naruto-kun…. Si he estado siguiéndote no ha sido sólo por la misión que me dieron. Tengo mis motivos personales para hacerlo –le dijo Itachi mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿A qué te refires? -respondió Naruto. Estaba en el piso con unas cuantas heridas. Itachi era demasiado fuerte para él.- ¿Qué clase de motivos personales puedes tener para estarme siguiendo? -.

- ¿Acaso no son obvios? –dijo Itachi poniéndose de cuclillas junto a Naruto. Éste retrocedió un poco, asustado por lo que pudiera hacer Itachi.- Velo así. Si quisiera matarte y llevarte con los Akatsuki ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho¿no lo crees? -.

- Supongo que sí… -.

- Sin embargo, no lo he hecho. Sólo me he dedicado a perseguirte todo este tiempo sin hacer nada más. ¿No te parece extraño? -.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? -.

- Es muy sencillo Naruto-kun. Debes ser muy tonto como para no saberlo todavía…-. Y sin dar oportunidad a Naruto de reaccionar, Itachi lo tomó y lo besó. Naruto estaba inmóvil por la impresión y no sabía qué hacer, paralizado por la sorpresa y el miedo. Se oyó entonces el ruido de unos pasos que se acercaban. Itachi se separó de sus labios y desapareció. Al poco, Jiraya llegaba con Sasuke y Tsunade al lugar donde estaba Naruto, aún confundido por el último suceso.

_**Fin flashback**_

- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que te trae a nuestra casa? –preguntó Itachi sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh….? Ah, bueno, yo… es que me quedé sin ramen en mi casa y Sasuke me dijo que mejor me viniera a cenar –respondió el rubio un tanto ruborizado. El recuerdo de ese beso lo apenaba.

- ¿Sólo por eso? Mi hermano debe haber perdido la cabeza… -.

- Pues… no sé si haber perdido la cabeza, pero sí fue muy extraño, debo de admitirlo -.

- Pues lamento informarte que no tenemos ramen en estos momentos, sólo arroz con carne. Algo muy alejado de lo que sueles comer, supongo -.

- No, no importa. Está bien así. No moriré por un día que no coma ramen. Aunque debo admitir que tengo mucho antojo de uno-. Dijo Naruto tras unos momentos.

- Luego te compro uno Usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke regresando a la cocina para alivio de ambos muchachos.

- Serviré la cena de inmediato si les parece –dijo Itachi buscando una manera de huir de la situación.

- Me parece perfecto, muero de hambre –dijo Sasuke sentándose en su lugar, frente a Naruto. – Y supongo que el Usuratonkachi también muere de hambre –dijo mirando fijamente a Naruto. Le costó trabajo poder sostener la mirada del rubio, pero lo consiguió. Sasuke se sentía orgulloso de tal hazaña. Pero al parecer, no había podido evitado sonrojarse un poco con ello.

- ¿Tienes calor Sasuke? –preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

- ¿Calor, por qué? –preguntó Sasuke sin entender.

- Es que te has puesto rojo de la nada –respondió el joven. Sasuke desvió su mirada en ese entonces, aún más rojo y se topó con la mirad de su hermano, que lo miraba inquisitivamente. ¿Sospecharía algo? Volvió a desviar su mirada y la puso en el mantel que tenía al frente.

- Sus platos –dijo Itachi dejando dos platos de arroz con carne en la mesa, pero sin dejar de observar a su hermano. Luego regresó a la estufa, se sirvió su plato y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. Una vez que los tres estuvieron sentados, dieron gracias por la comida y comenzaron a cenar.

La cena transcurrió en un gran silencio, interrumpido sólo por el ruido de los vasos al ser depositados en la mesa cada vez que alguien tomaba un poco de agua. Un trueno se oyó de repente, anunciando una posible lluvia. Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia la ventana y divisó el cielo. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para saber si llovería o no, pero el hecho de no ver las estrellas indicaba que había nubes. Otro rayo cayó y brilló en el cielo, pero ahora más cerca que el anterior. Tras unos minutos, se comenzó a oír el sonido del agua cayendo en la acera y golpeando la ventana. La lluvia no tardo en arreciar y volverse cada vez más fuerte. El viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza también.

- Vaya que el clima está loco –comentó Itachi levantándose de la mesa con su plato vacío.- Una tarde cálida y una noche lluviosa y fría. Creo que mejor sacaré unas cuantas cobijas más para las camas -. Y dicho esto se retiró, no sin antes echar una mirada furtiva a Naruto. Naruto logró captarla y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- Creo que será mejor que te quedes esta noche Usuratonkachi –dijo Sasuke tras unos momentos. Le había costado mucho trabajo haber juntado el valor necesario para decirlo.

- ¿Quedarme¿Por qué? –dijo Naruto dividido entre la sorpresa y el susto.

- Eres un dobe. ¿Acaso no ves cómo está el clima? No es buena idea que andes por la calle con ese clima, podrías resfriarte o algo peor. Mejor quédate aquí, estarás más seguro que allá afuera -.

- ¿Estás seguro de ellos Sasuke? -.

- ¿Crees que te lo diría si no estuviera seguro? Hasta parece que no me conocieras Usuratonkachi -.

- Lo siento, es que me sorprendió mucho que me invitaras a tu casa a dormir aparte de haberme invitado a cenar. Hoy no parece tú mismo Sasuke -.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó Sasuke viendo a Naruto con extrañeza.

- Pues… que hoy has sido un chico lindo y amable conmigo. Eso no sueles hacerlo, y quiero darte las gracias –dijo Naruto levantándose y haciendo una reverencia. Sasuke se sonrojó una vez más. Para disimularlo, tomó su plato y se levantó de su lugar, con la excusa de colocarlo en el fregadero.

- No necesitas agradecerme nada. No es que esté siendo amable contigo, es sólo que… estoy actuando con sentido común. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo -.

- Bueno… si tú lo dices –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa. Se veía tan inocente y tierno con esa expresión en su cara… Sasuke tuvo que volver a girar su cara para evitar que Naruto notara su sonrojo. - ¿Y se puede saber dónde dormiré¿Tienes alguna cama libre? -.

- Eeee… bueno, yo… -Sasuke se quedó en blanco. En su casa sólo había dos camas, la de Itachi y la suya. ¿Se atrevería a decirle a Naruto que compartieran cama¿O era mejor pasar esa oportunidad y decirle que tomara su cama y él dormiría en otro lado? Sasuke volteó a ver al rubio, quien esperaba la respuesta. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de nuevo y ocultó su cara nuevamente. ¿Qué le respondería?

Mientras Sasuke meditaba en esto, Itachi observaba y escuchaba todo desde el pasillo, oculto en las sombras de la casa. Había detectado la reacción de su hermano frente a Naruto y sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Estaba ahora en un predicamento bastante complejo… dejar a su hermano y a Naruto en paz, o aprovechar esa noche para recuperar el tiempo perdido, y no sólo el tiempo, sino también al chico que había perdido hacía ya algún tiempo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado! Pero les dejo abierto el final para q' me ayuden a decidir q' hacer con estos chicos! Q' vayan Sasuke y Naruto a la misma cama o separados? Q' Itachi los deje en paz (por esta noche, jejejejeje) o q' vaya por lo que quiere? Ustedes sólo díganme y yo armo la historia! De aquí depende q' haya lemon... Jejejeje Quizá hasta trío (O.o), JejejejejeXD Bueno, quizá le exagero, pero ya q'... Jajajajaja Espero sus reviews con comentarios e ideas!


	3. Recuerdos del pasado y un beso

Pues aquí estoy al fin! Sé que me tardé mil vidas en actualizar, pero me faltaba inspiración, además de que estaba terminando la prepa y eso me dficultó las cosas (ya saben, proyectos finales y los exámenes también...), pero ya estoy libre! Ahora sólo falta la graduación, que es el 17, pero al menos hasta ese día no tengo ya nada que hacer, jejejeje. Espero me disculpen por la tardanza, pero ya está aquí la continuación, P. Y ahora, a responder reviews! Gracias por ello! (Trataré de ser breve, jejejej u)

**HinataHana:** Sí, el lemon lo pondré, pero siento que aún es muy pronto para ello... pero no puedo prometer nada por el Itanaru... todo depende de cómo mi mente pervertida vaya desarrollando la historia, jejejeje.

**VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU: **Pues ya verás cómo actúa Itachi aquí, jejejeje. Quizá no en la forma en que todos esperamos que actúe sabiendo cómo es... pero bueno, el chico es listo y supongo que no querrá a su hermano de metiche en la puerta de su caurto (yo tmpc lo querría ¬¬u).

**SimaraNekoi: **Sí, supongo, que Itachi deberá pensar bien qué es lo que quiere... pero recuerda que con hormonas de por medio el cerebro no siempre funciona bien, jejejeje. En cuanto a Sakura... sí, quizá me haya excedido un poquito, jejejeje u, gomen! Tienes razón, a veces es buena chica y todo, pero en otras sí se vuelve molesta ¬¬ Pero si la hago aparecer... creo que le daría un enfoque diferente (como a mi gusto debería ser siempre) y no quedará en mal papel. Por Gaara... ya tengo planes para él, muajajaja XD.

**AISHITERU-SHUICHI:**Una sonrisa, Yeah! Bien, ahora puedo morir sabiendo q' hice a alguien feliz, jejejeje. Espera... un ataque cardiaco! Aaaaaahhhhhh! XX Llamen a los doctores, una ambulancia, un sacerdote! Llamen a mi perro! No podemos perder a una fan del Sasunaru! (esperen, olviden al perro... no creo q' sea útil u, jejejejeje). Gracias por el comentario, me anima mucho!

**Nekoi:** Bien... creo q' de alguna manera me influenciaste... (seguro q' tu review tenía un jutsu que controló mi mente y me obligó a hacer el cap prácticamente como lo querías, no? Jejejejejej) Fue rara coincidencia entre cuando terminé de hacer el cap y volví a leer tu review... yo con cara de O.o Jejeje Pero bueno, ya lo tienes aquí!

**sango0223:** No te preocupes, Itachi no se deja vencer fácil, jejeje. Ya veremos cómo pasa todo.

**Yuya-han:** Soy cruel! Mujajajajaja! No te creas, jejejeje XD Bueno, se trata sólo de darle sabor a la historia... jejejejeje Con que fan del Itanaru, eh? Eso es interesante... un público amplio al cual satisfacer, jejeje. Espero no decepcionarte, aún hay muchos caps más para ver q' pasa ; )

**kasumita:** A ver... en una cama, luego a la otra, luego todos... O.o Madre mía! XX Creo q' sería una noche muuuuuuuuuy activa! Jajajajaja Pero bueno... a ver cómo se les comportan las hormonas a nuestros chicos, jejeje.

**maca-chan15:** Dos gays pervertidos y ebrios con un pobre niño inocente que no está en sus cinco sentidos...? ... Kawai! Jajajajaja Sería muy loco... Me gusta la idea, pero creo q' la aplicaré luego... con más personas incluidas (Inner: Hey! Eso se llama orgía! Y decías q' los Uchihas eran pervrtidos ¬¬) (Calla! Tú deberías apoyarme ¬¬u). Y sí... si me da lástima Itachi le buscaré un chico lindo para él... digo, se lo merece, jejejeje XD.

**kiomi:** Trío! Jajajaja Se nota q' te gusta, eh? jejejejej. Suena interesante los dos hermanos con el pobre niño... jajajajaja. Ahora sólo tendremos q' sobornar a Sasuke para q' acepte (Sasuke: Q'! O.o Un trío con mi hermano y Naruto! Antes prefiero volver con Orochimaru! Naruto es sólo mío! ¬¬) Bueno... creo q' costará convencerlo, pero se intentará, jejejeje. (Itachi: Eeeeee... yo no tengo problema... mientras más, mejor, jejejeje . Yo convenceré a mi hermanito, jejejeje).

**kennich:** Si nos sueltan la imaginación... ni qué hacer! Jajajaja somos imparables! XD Pues a ver q' hacer con el trío (Sasuke: NO! Kennich-san, ayuda! Convence a este pervrtido de q' no lo haga! U.U) Pero ya verás... las cosas se pondrán interesantes con esos tres, eso tenlo por seguro P

**mistinside:** Vivo! Sí! Seguiré vivo! (al menos un cap más, jejejeje). Hermanos peleando por el amor de Naruto... q' kawai! Jejejeje Pero calma... apenas se empeizan a calentar las cosas, jejejeje.

**Temari-Shikamaru:** Creo q' todos sufrimos la hemorragia nasal (y más sabiendo como es Sasuke O.o, jejejejeje). A ver si no terminamos en el hospital por ello... jejejeje

**Armonik:** Gracias chica! Por comentarios así me animo a escribir, jejejeje. Y... violación? O.o Bueno... creo q' después de leer "Educación sexual: los atributos de Naruto" y "Matándote a sexo" podría tener inspiración para ello... pero aún no me decido. Por cierto, aprovecho para decirle a hermi-san que los fics son muy buenos, a pesar de lo fuertes que puedan parecer las violaciones... si hago una, ella y tú le darán el visto bueno, jejeje

**Igni:** Sí, a mí tmbn me gusta la reacción de Itachi al verlos! (Y con delantal! Jajajajajajajaja XD). Y no te preocupes... Itachi será bastante molesto, jejeje

**Hitomi Miwa:** Mmmmmm... No quiero pensar que hacía Itachi en el baño mientras sabía q' su hermano estaba haciendo "cositas" con Naruto... (hemorragia nasal XX) (Inner: Reafirmo... PERVERTIDO! ¬¬) Pero el elefante es buenísimo, jajajajajajajajajaj! XD Hay q' ver primero si Itachi cumple los requsitos para ser botana de elefantes jejeje.

**chizu:** Gracias por los comentarios! Pues no sé si Itachi lo consiga... pero al menos puede tenerlo un poco... jejejeje

**Fati-chan87:** Bueno, al menos me ahorras parte del trabajo si lo escribes, jajajajajaja XD Así se podría hacer una historia interesante, jejejeje XD Pero bueno, ya verás cómo pasa... ; )

**estefania:** Pues bueno... ya seguí escribiendo, y espero no tardar de ahora en adelante. Y gracias por el comentario!

**Chise Black:** Chise-san! Gracias por el review! Me hizo muy feliz, jejejeje Y sí, dejemos a Itachi divertirse un poco, ese es el plan, jejejejeje. Y sí, ya era hora de un Sasunaru... y aquí está. Pero tmbn era hra ya de actualizar u, jejejejeje. Pero bueno, la vida no me dejaba, jejejeje. Y me sorprende q' andes por aquí a las 7 de la mañana, jajajajajaja. Eso es amor al Sasunaru! Jajajajaj Pero bueno, me alegra q' hayas pasado por aquí .

Ahora sí... empezamos con el tercer capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo III (Recuerdos del pasado y un beso)

- ¿Entonces Sasuke¿Dónde dormiré? –preguntó Naruto con su cara inocente. "¿Por qué tiene que poner esa cara¡No me puedo resistir ante ella!", pensó Sasuke tratando de no ver a su amigo.

- Pues… ahorita vemos eso. Vámonos de mientras a mi cuarto, ahí veremos qué haremos. Lo que sí es seguro es que te quedas en mi cama porque no hay cuarto de invitados ni nada parecido –respondió Sasuke comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo para llevar a Naruto a su habitación. Al verlos acercarse Itachi desapareció para evitar ser descubierto.- Y ni creas que te voy a dejar dormir en el piso dobe -.

- ¿Hablas en serio Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Podía Sasuke ser tan bueno con él? Eso demostraba que Sasuke podía en verdad llegar a ser un muy buen amigo. _(Ay! Amo a Naruto cuando es así de inocente! Uds. no? Jejejej Si supiera lo q' de verdad quiere Sasukito….. Jajajajaja Necesito un koi como Naru-chan! XD)_

- Digo, eres el invitado y no creo correcto dejarte en el suelo. Lo mejor es que te quedes tú con mi cama -.

- ¿Y dónde te quedarás tú entonces? –preguntó Naruto con cierto aire de preocupación.

- Ya veremos… eso es lo de menos, me tiene sin cuidado. Por mí, no importa si me voy a dormir a la sala -.

- ¡Ay, no Sasuke¿Cómo crees que te voy a correr así de tu cama? Mejor yo me voy a la sala y te dejo a ti dormir a gusto en tu cama – dijo Naruto viendo a Sasuke con cara de cachorrito abandonado. Sasuke se sonrojó una vez más y siguió caminando hacia su habitación. "¡Maldita sea¿Por qué me ocasiona esto?"- ¿No te parece mejor así? -.

- No, no me parece –respondió Sasuke tras unos momentos, habiendo ya entrado a la habitación.- Te quedarás aquí y no quiero oír ninguna queja o me obligarás a usar mi Chidori para convencerte -. Sasuke se detuvo frente a su cama y volteó a ver a Naruto. Naruto le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes. Sabía que no convencería a Sasuke de dejarlo dormir en otro lugar, pero también sabía que no usaría su Chidori en su contra (o al menos no para convencerlo de dormir en su cama). De pronto Naruto recordó el horrible suceso que había ocurrido entre los dos, pero lo apartó de su mente y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Bueno, así por las buenas cualquiera acepta¿no lo crees? –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se reía un poco.

- Bueno, si quieres algún pijama tómalo del segundo cajón –dijo Sasuke señalando su tocador.- Ahora me retiro a dormir -.

- ¡Espera! –dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama y extendiendo la mano. Sasuke se le quedó mirando extrañado por su reacción.

- ¿Qué pasa Usuratonkachi? –preguntó Sasuke en un tono un tanto frío. Debía tratar de controlarse.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas en tu cama? -.

- Ya te dije que no dejaré que duermas en otro lado –respondió Sasuke con aire de enfado.

- No es eso a lo que me refiero. Quiero decir¿por qué no duermes conmigo en tu cama? -. Sasuke quedó paralizado al oír estas palabras salir de la boca del rubio. ¿Acaso Naruto tenía planeado algo para esa noche? Sasuke se sacó la idea de la cabeza de inmediato, Naruto era demasiado inocente como para haber pensado en algo así, y se sonrojó de vergüenza al haber creído a Naruto capaz de ello.

- ¿Perdón? –fue lo único que atinó decir, aturdido como estaba.

- ¿Por qué no compartimos la cama? Es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepamos los dos, y así no tendrás que irte a dormir a un incómodo sofá de la sala o algo parecido. ¿Qué dices? -.

- Bueno… yo… es que… -. Sasuke estaba sin palabras. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Seguía petrificado y su cerebro no podía pensar en nada.

- ¿Entonces Sasuke¡Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado y regresa a tu cama! –dijo Naruto tomándolo de la mano y obligando al muchacho a sentarse en su cama.

- Está bien…está bien, acepto, pero suéltame la mano dobe –dijo Sasuke reaccionando al fin, haciendo que Naruto lo soltara y sonrojándose como por centésima vez en toda la noche. "¿Qué demonios tiene este joven que no me puedo resistir a lo que me dice¿Por qué he de obedecer hasta su más pequeño deseo como si fuera una orden¿Y si me pidiera…¡NO! No sería capaz de hacerlo, es demasiado dulce para ello".

- ¿Te pasa algo Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto tras haberse quitado su playera. Sasuke en esos momentos tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué? Ah, no, no me pasa na… -. Sasuke quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Naruto sin nada sobre su pecho. Aunque trató de disimular, Sasuke no pudo evitar observar el bien formado cuerpo del joven, resultado del arduo entrenamiento como ninja.

- ¡Qué bien! Ya me habías preocupado –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa inocente, doblando su ropa y colocándola sobre una silla. Acto seguido se quitó sus tenis y procedió de igual manera con el pantalón. Sasuke estaba fuera de sí y comenzaba a tener un pequeño problema en la entrepierna que debía controlar a cualquier costo. Naruto quedó en bóxer en un momento, y colocó su pantalón doblado en la misma silla que su demás ropa.- Espero no te importe, pero hace mucho calor y prefiero dormir sólo con mis bóxer. ¿No hay problema, sí? -.

- ¿Eh…? No, no pasa nada. Así está bien… -. Sasuke no podía quitar sus ojos de encima del bóxer de Naruto. Un bóxer pegadito de color negro, que resaltaba el cuerpo del rubio, especialmente ciertas zonas que Sasuke no podía dejar de observar.

- ¿Todo bien Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto al ver la cara de embobado que tenía el otro.

- ¿Eh¿Qué? –dijo Sasuke perdido en su mundo. Pero de repente cayó en la cuenta del problema que tenía y ruborizado se dirigió al baño de la habitación tratando de cubrirse y diciéndole a Naruto: - Espérame un poco, necesito entrar al baño -. Naruto lo miró extrañado pero hizo caso omiso de la extraña reacción de Sasuke y se dispuso a acomodarse en la cama, ya un tanto cansado. La lluvia seguía arreciando en el exterior, y uno que otro relámpago brillaba en la oscuridad del cielo nublado.

- Mejor veamos que hay en la tele –dijo Naruto tomando el control remoto de la mesita de noche y encendiendo el televisor. Pasó por varios canales sin encontrar nada interesante: películas, caricaturas, videos musicales, noticias, documentales, programas de ventas, telenovelas, etc. Al final, un tanto aburrido, Naruto dejó una película de terror que estaban pasando.- Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor que hay en estos momentos. Definitivamente el horario nocturno no me gusta para nada -.

- Bueno, hay buenos programas en el horario nocturno Naruto-kun. Sólo hay que saber encontrarlos -. Naruto dio un respingo asustado y volteó hacia donde provenía la voz. Itachi estaba en la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, observando a Naruto fijamente.

- ¡Ah, Itachi-san! Eres tú –dijo el rubio dividido entre el temor y la pena. Se ruborizó al pensar que Itachi lo estaba viendo sólo en bóxer, así que apresuró a cubrirse con las sábanas de Sasuke.

- ¿Quién más podía ser? Con mi hermanito encerrado en su baño yo soy la única persona que queda disponible en esta casa¿no es así? -.

- Supongo que sí –respondió Naruto, sin saber realmente qué decir.

- ¿Te pasa algo Naruto-kun? Te noto raro –dijo Itachi como quien no quiere la cosa.

- No, no es nada, es sólo que… -. Naruto ya no supo qué decir.

- Supongo… que te sientes incómodo por lo que pasó la última vez¿o me equivoco? –dijo Itachi mirando fijamente al rubio. Naruto pudo notar algo raro en su mirada, algo parecido al… ¿deseo? Naruto no estaba seguro, pero estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

- Bueno, yo, este… eeee… -.

- No te preocupes Naruto, eso no volverá a ocurrir –dijo Itachi sentándose en la cama al lado de Naruto y acercándose peligrosamente a él,- a menos claro, de que tú me lo permitas –concluyó Itachi, acariciando el cabello de Naruto.

- Yo… eeee… -. Naruto estaba mudo por completo, no era capaz de articular ni una sola palabra. La presencia y cercanía de Itachi lo habían puesto tan nervioso que no podía controlarse.

- Yo puedo convencerte de que me permitas, Naruto –kun –dijo Itachi acercándose aún más. En ese momento se oyó el agua del baño corriendo. Sasuke acababa de jalar la palanca y no tardaría en salir.- Bueno, buenas noches Naruto-kun. Si quieres algo, sabes donde encontrarme –le dijo Itachi guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de la habitación antes de que Sasuke saliera del baño y lo encontrara.

Sasuke salió del baño un poco más calmado y vio a Naruto en la cama, cubierto con las sábanas hasta el cuello, sentado y mirando fijamente hacia la puerta con una mirada mezcla de confusión y… ¿temor? Extrañado por la expresión de Naruto, Sasuke se acercó y se sentó en la cama al lado de él.

- ¿Todo bien Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh, qué¡Ah, sí! Todo bien, no pasa nada Sasuke –dijo Naruto con su sonrisa de siempre, simulando que no había ocurrido nada.- Sólo que de repente empecé a divagar en mis pensamientos… ya sabes, jejeje -.

- Sí, claro… -dijo Sasuke no muy convencido, mirando aún suspicazmente a Naruto.- ¿Y se puede saber qué haces viendo esa película? -.

- Ah, es que me aburrí mientras te esperaba y decidí prender la tele para ver si encontraba algo interesante. Pero no ha habido nada que me llamara la atención y terminé dejándole ahí -.

- Bueno, hay buenos programas en el horario nocturno. Sólo hay que saber encontrarlos –dijo Sasuke dándole la vuelta a la cama y sentándose del otro lado, acomodando su lado para dormir.

- ¿Perdón? –dijo Naruto asustado. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a Sasuke.

- Que sólo debes saber buscar un buen programa. ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? Te noto raro -.

- ¡Basta, no me llames Naruto-kun¡Y no estoy raro! –gritó Naruto retrocediendo un poco y extendiendo su mano para alejar a Sasuke.

- ¿De qué hablas Usuratonkachi? No te he llamado Naruto-kun ni he dicho que estabas raro. Lo que dije es que estabas actuando como un dobe. Y ahora reafirmo lo que te dije –respondió Sasuke mirando a Naruto con extrañeza.

- Sasuke… tú… -Naruto no resistió y se lanzó sobre Sasuke, abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de se amigo, rompiendo a llorar incontrolablemente.

- Naruto… -.

- Ssuke… perdón por mi actitud… es sólo que… cuídame por favor, tengo miedo. No me sueltes… -.

- Naruto, yo… -. Sasuke quedó en blanco ante la reacción de su amigo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Sasuke no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo al tener a Naruto abrazándolo de esa forma, y poco a poco, respondió a aquel abrazo, con una dulzura y cariño del que nunca se creyó capaz.- Naruto, todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo -.

- Sasuke, por favor, no me dejes solo –suplicaba el rubio con desesperación.

- No lo haré Naruto. Puedes estar seguro que no lo haré… -dijo Sasuke acariciando el cabello rubio con delicadeza. Y poco a poco, en esa posición, Naruto quedó dormido, agarrado con fuerza en todo momento al cuerpo de Sasuke.

Sasuke lo acomodó en la cama y lo cubrió con las sábanas, mirando con cariño la cara inocente del ninja dormido. Se levantó a apagar la luz y regresó a la cama, al lado de Naruto, y volvió a acariciar sus cabellos.

- Naruto… si tan sólo supieras cuánto te deseo. Pero hoy no podré hacerte mío… debo esperar un poco más. Muero de ganas, pero no es el momento… pero lo daría todo por poder hacerte mío en este instante. Por poder probar tus labios –dijo acercándose a sus labios y mirándolos con deseo y amor. Sin poder resistirlo, plantó un casto beso sobre los labios de Naruto y después cayó dormido a su lado.

- No hermano, no será tuyo –susurró Itachi viendo la escena a escondidas.- Juro que Naruto será mío pase lo que pase. Al menos esta noche puedo dormir en paz, sé que no te atreverás a tocarlo. _(Ah, no? Y q' acaba de hacer eh? No creo que ese beso haya sido dado por telepatía ¬¬)_. Hasta mañana hermano. Hasta mañana… Naru-chan. -.

* * *

Y aquí acaba... espero les haya gustado. Y la verdad ya se em acabó la inspiración para poner algo más aquí... sólo decirles que no crean que la cosa entre ellos termina aquí. Dejaré a Naruto un momento más en la casa de los Uchiha... hay q' hacer q' Itachi se divierta un poco, jejeje. Pero pobre Naru... va a terminar más traumado aún, jejejeje. Pero vamos a darles tiempo... y a meter más personajes para darle más vida a la historia. Y pues bueno.. estoy abierto a cualquier comentario, espero sus reviews y gracias! 


End file.
